Una historia más de un OC
by Gyda0248
Summary: sigue la historia de Koldun, un unicornio con grandes sueños y esperanzas, que debe enfrentar el rechazo de muchos. una fandic lleno de amistades, batallas y tal vez algo de amor. puede que no parezca muy tentador pero aun así denle una oportunidad :)


*Narración

_*personaje-pensamiento- o -pensamiento-_

***personaje-dialogo- o -dialogo-**

* * *

_Capitulo 1: un día normal_

Una mañana en el desconocido pueblo BlueSnow, cada mercader acomodaba su pequeño puesto, ya que cada jueves se vendía en la fría acera las verduras y frutas para la semana, se destacaban principalmente las almendras, aun que estas eran especiales, pues eran azules, solo crecían en las frías alturas de las montañas arrinconadas en el sur del mapa de Equestria.

Sin embargo nos estamos desviando de esta historia, después de todo

¿A quién le importan las almendras azules?

Volviendo con esa tranquila mañana de ventas y comp-¡HHHHAAAAAAAA!-

Todos dejaron sus ocupaciones pera dirigirse a ver de dónde provenía ese grito agudo e infantil.

En un principio creyeron que podría ser alguna jugarreta, pero los rostros cambiaron al darse cuenta que aquel grito estaba acompañado de un fuerte rugido.

4

3

2

1

Frente a todos apareció el que originaba el grito desesperado y ya casi gastado. No era más que un potrillo de color azul marino y unos ojos de un celeste casi irreal.

Que para su desgracia estaba siendo perseguido por una criatura fuera de lo común. Las patas delanteras eran las de un oso, las traseras se deformaban hasta llegar a ser arácnidas, desde el cuello hacia el límite de la cabeza pertenecía a la misma mescla que antes, causando un animal repulsivo para la vista, eso sí, el blanco de su piel era más bello que el de la nieve, pero claramente eso no tranquilizaba a nadie en ese pueblo.

El pánico surgió entre los habitantes, todos llevándose lo que alcanzaban para resguardarse dentro de sus hogares, mientras que el potro aun seguía corriendo con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, su respiración entrecortada y su corazón a mil, no indicaban nada bueno, aun así no podía detener su paso.

El porqué de ello está de más explicarlo.

Ya su vista estaba nublada por lo que no fue de extrañar que ya no viera nada de lo que tenía por delante.

Chocó fuertemente contra una figura, rodo un poco por el suelo, y consiguió darse cuenta contra que fue lo que se encontró, algo peor que el monstruo que estaba a unos pocos metros de el, frente estaba nada más ni nada menos que su tío.

**-¡Preparados!-**

La voz profunda de su pariente resonó por el lugar, ignorando por completo la presencia de su sobrino.

Sobre los techos de las casas y tiendas se encontraban dispersos unos cuantos ponies, cada uno uniformado de blanco y con una bazuca entre sus cascos.

El pequeño solo se limito a ver hacia atrás para comprobar si la bestia aun seguía atrás, y efectivamente, así era, ya había recorrido la mitad de la distancia de antes.

**-¡En tres!-**

Tapo sus ojos celestes con sus dos cascos delanteros

**-¡Dos!-**

Bajo uno para ver nuevamente al animal

**-¡AHORA!-**

Y cerro con fuerza sus dos ojos al mismo tiempo que escucho el sonido de las bazucas, luego de ello los rostros comenzaron a asomarse por las ventanas, por las puertas y los callejones, algunos mirando con asombro y la mayoría juzgando.

La criatura se hallaba atrapada entre varias redes, se enredaba con sus propios movimientos, intentando liberarse torpemente y sus rugidos llenaban todo el lugar.

El potrillo giro su cara hacia su salvador con una gran sonrisa y ojos llenos de admiración, sin embargo solo recibió de vuelta un rostro inexpresivo y a la vez lleno de furia.

* * *

**-¡¿cómo has podido Koldun?!- gritó por la casa una vos femenina.**

**-¡no comprendo en que pensaste cuando bajaste hasta una de las cuevas del oso-araña, traerlo hasta el pueblo y tener el descaro de decir que era para tus "investigaciones de magia"!-**

El pequeño potrillo estaba a punto de estallar en lágrimas, sin embargo trato de contenerse

**Koldun –pero… p…Paper dijo que si lograba tener pelos del oso-araña podría hacer una poción para ser más grande-**

**-¡¿y cómo has creído algo tan ridículo como eso?!-**

Tras esas palabras todo el arrepentimiento que tenía el pequeño desapareció, su pequeño cuerno comenzó a brillar mientras que su expresión cambiaba a una de desprecio.

**Koldun- ¡No es ridículo!, lo dices solo porque eres un pony de tierra que no entiende nada de magia-**

**-¡KOLDUN!-**

La yegua y el potro miraron a la imponente voz, la yegua de color blanco y melena roja dio un gran suspiro.

**-Yo ya no puedo más, por favor Fortress, solo a ti por lo menos se detiene a escuchar-**

La yegua salió de la habitación dejando solo al pequeño Koldun y al que antes salvo la vida de este.

**Fortress- no deberías hablarle así a tu madre-**

**Koldun- pero ella también me estaba gritando-**

**Fortress- eso no es una excusa, debes respetarla y hacerle caso-**

**Koldun- ¿hacerle caso? ¿Aún que se equivoque?-**

Ambos por alguna razón miraron hacia la ventana, comenzaba a nevar, los copos caían lentamente, cubriendo los restos del desastre de antes.

**Fortress-¿aún que ella se equivoque? Yo no veo en donde se equivoca, es más concuerdo con TikTok en que no debiste bajar, ni siquiera haber salido del pueblo, por algo trabajo de guardia, para cuidar de que criaturas como el oso-araña no sean un problema para nosotros-**

**Koldun- no me refiero al oso-araña, supe en cuant**o Paper dijo eso que era una mentira-

**Fortress-¿entonces cual fue la razón por la que bajaste y por la que dices que TikTok está errada?-**

**Koldun- por la magia-**

El tío del pequeño lo miro atentamente, hace un momento no parecía más que un chiquillo malcriado y llorón, pero ahora, no, no solo ahora, era cada vez que mencionaba esa palabra maldita "magia".

**Koldun- fui donde el oso-araña porque si bien podía ser una mentira existía la posibilidad de que fuera cierto, puede ser que hacer muchos años atrás algún unicornio fue capaz de crear alguna poción en base de los pelos de ese animal, si un potro de tierra como Paper lo pensó ¿Por qué no alguien antes?, soy un unicornio, a diferencia de mi madre y la tuya que no lo son, simplemente necesito saber de magia, es lo que hace a un unicornio, aun que me tachen de inútil por desear saber de magia es lo único que me hace ser, es mi destino, mi cutie marck lo demuestra y no hay nada que me hará cambiar-**

**TikTok Clock- si tanto deseas aprender de magia creo que se que puedes hacer, por lo menos es menos arriesgado que andar tras monstruos y flores venenosas-**

Desde el marco de la puerta se encontraba escuchando cada palabra, los dos se giraron para verla, y al igual como ellos estaban antes, la madre del pequeño miraba perdida a la ventana.

**Fortress- ¿de qué hablas TikTok?-**

**Koldun-no entiendo, tu siempre me dijiste que lo mejor era que me olvidada de la magia ¿Por qué…?**

**TikTok Clock- hace tiempo… escuche de tu padre que existía una escuela de magia, una escuela solo de unicornios en canterlot, no sé si será verdad o no, pero creo que si vas a comprobar aquello… es la única opción para que puedas estar tranquilo acerca del tema de aprender magia-**

Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron, los rastros de la actitud seria y madura desaparecieron dando paso al verdadero infante que era.

En ese momento sonó la campana de la escuela, dando a entender que eran las 12:00 horas, momento el cual la mañana se daba por concluida y daba paso a la larga tarde de planificación del viaje a canterlot.

* * *

Tal ves piensen _¿por que le regañan tanto por la magia?_

eso se sabrá después a si que recuerden que la paciencia es una virtud XP

Aun así espero que el primer capitulo sea de su agrado

capas algún día me anime a subir el otro capítulo, bueno... depende igual de los reviews ^^

hasta la próxima se despide

-Gyda0248


End file.
